Feeling Down But Not So Low
by xVOGUE
Summary: Lily and Miley’s mom and dad are getting married but what happens when lily has Feeling for miley and tell her but miley do not feel way. Will lilybecome obsessed with miley? What will miley do even though she is her friend she doesnt want to hurt her
1. Lilys Calls

Summary: Lily and Miley's mom and dad are getting married but what happens when lily develops Feeling for miley and tell her but miley do not feel way. Will lily become obsessed with miley? What will miley do even though she is her friend she doesn't want to hurt her? ( I know long Summary )

Miley pov

"RINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!"

"Ahh Who in the right mind would call this time in the morning "I Groaned as I pick up the phone and rip covers of me

Hello I said sleepily

_Miley It lily, lily said _

Lily! Why would you call at 4:20 in the morning I replied

_Well Oliver hang up on me and then Tracey hung up on me and then Kate hang up on me- Lily said as she was cut of by me _

Lily! Maybe It because it 4:20 IN THE MORNING! I scream into the phone

_Ooo you good I thought they hated me… because friends say bye ya know lily replied coolly _

Well they will if ya call them again EVERY NIGHT At 4:20!!! I Scream again

_I do not call every morning at 4:20!! Lily said nicely _

Oh, want to bet Huh? I said as I rolled my eyes

_  
Well Fine bye and Oh don't roll your eyes at me missy! I heard lily scream before she hang up the phone_

_God some Times, I cannot believe Lily actions I thought as I got up and got in the shower _

**I SWEAR IF YOU THINKS THAT CONFUSING I WILL KILL NO FLAMES  
(BETA NEEDED) **

**Anyways I calm down  
ME and friends play hide and seek in the basement the light off! We sooo brave (lol) then we PLAYED MONSTER ONE PERSON GET COVER AND BLNKIES AND THEN WE RUN away from him and then if we get tag your it really hard cuz your in the dark and you trip tons of times **

**We SOoooooo cool it almost scary we play kiddy games! AN IT AWSOME! Ooo soo off topic there sorry**


	2. Im sorry Lily

Lily's Pov

BEEEP BEEP

I got out of bed and put on my lame so not perfect clothes. Today I decided to wear something sexy for the event that I planned on happing today at school. Therefore, I wore a skater Tank that was showing a little piece of boob and wicked short Shorts that said Sexy Ass On the back With My hair down.

_Ok so here's the plan I will tell miley to follow me into the bathroom and as doing so I will hit on her so she will get a hint of what is happening I thought as I grab a piece of toast and went out the door_

_School,_

"Hey Miley, nice top" I said as I glaze unnoticeably at her chest

"Hey Lily thanks," she said as she walk with me

Sooo have any crushes lately I said

"Well one Oliver "Miley said kind of softly but loud enough for me to hear

"Oliver! You like Oliver" I said as I push her in the chest

"What about you "miley said as we stop at our lockers

"You shall know later or soon " I said secretly

"Sooo walk with me to bathroom?" I said

Sure Miley Said as I grab her hand

"Miley have you ever felt like you want something but know you will never have unless you try'" I

Said shyly

"Ya once but that was a long time ago" Miley said

"Well that how I feel when i'm around a certain person" I said with a smile as walk into the bathroom and took miley into stall

"Lily why are we in here?" Miley said as I pushed her down on the toilet

"Oh For this" I said as I sat on miley lap kissed her

Miley Pov

_Is Lily Kissing me? I thought _as I kissed her back as my hand ran through out her body._ Do I like lily? I ask Myself as _I pull down lily's shirt to her waist and surprisingly she had no bra on. I pulled away from the kiss and looked at lily

"Lily I don't like you that way i'm sorry" I said as I left the stall ,fixed my makeup and left lily alone to figure out what just happen

**Hello! I proof readed that 5000000000 Times , I need a beta k. you bugging me about getting from the beginning when I started WRITING (you all areee sooooo kind not ! ) and whitefag I WAS KIDDDING SORRY IF I DIDN'T LEAVE LOL OR JUST KIDDING! FOR YA K NEXT TIME I WILL SO YA ALL DON'T GO OVER DRAMITIC ON MEEE JUST BEcuZ YOU THOUGT I MENT IT( Fagss) **

**Anyways Leaving all the fags to cry in the dust **


End file.
